Don't Like
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Haechan tidak benci kok, cuma kesal saja melihat Mark dekat dengan member yang lain. Mark x Haechan, MarkHyuck/MarkChan, NCT 127.


**Don't Like**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck (Haechan)**

 **NCT 127**

 **...**

Haechan memperhatikan Mark yang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya. Karena NCT 127 bertambah 2 member, Johnny dan Doyoung. Mereka jadi pindah dorm yang lebih luas. Dan pasangan roomate pun di ganti. Haechan sekamar dengan leader dreamnya yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Mark Lee.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang di kamar baru mereka. Haechan telah selesai membereskan barangnya. Menatap Mark yang masih menata pakaiannya.

"Mark _hyung_ perlu aku bantu"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi selesai"

Haechan merengut karena Mark menolak bantuannya. Sudah baik dia menawarkan diri memberikan bantuan malah di tolak.

" _Hyung_ setelah kau selesai merapikan pakaianmu kita main _playstasion_ ya!"

"Tidak"

Haechan kembali merengut mendengar penolakan Mark yang kedua kalinya. Sungguh Haechan ingin memukul kepala Mark sekarang ini, jika tidak ingat bahwa Mark adalah _hyung_ dan juga kekasihnya.

"Hei Mark apa kau sudah selesai beres-beresnya ? Aku dan Jaehyun baru saja mendownloadfilm baru. Apa kau ingin menontonnya bersama kami ?"

Johnny tanpa mengetuk pintu membuka pintu kamar pasangan MarkChan. Masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi dan merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Mark. Membuat Haechan memberikan _deathglare_ nya melihat Johnny yang dengan seenaknya merangkul kekasihnya.

"Sebentar lagi _hyung_. Tunggu lah dulu, aku juga ingin menonton film tersebut" Mark melepaskan rangkulan Johnny meletakkan pakaian terakhirnya di dalam lemari.

"Ayo _hyung_ "

Johnny kembali merangkul Mark dan berjalan bersama meninggalkan kamar MarkChan _couple_.

Haechan cemberut melihat kekasihnya lebih memilih bersama _hyung swagger_ nya di banding dirinya. Ini sudah sering terjadi dan Haechan selalu tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

"Haechan-ah di mana Mark ?"

Taeyong masuk ke kamar Haechan dan Mark untuk menemui Mark. Namun Mark tidak berada di kamarnya. Hanya ada Haechan di sana.

"Dia berada di kamar Johnny _hyung_ dan Jaehyun _hyung_?"

Jika saja Taeyong bukan leadernya Haechan mungkin akan mengunci mulutnya. Tidak membiarkan satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namum Haechan masih tau aturan dan tidak ingin di hukum.

"Oh baiklah. Dan berhenti berwajah masam seperti itu" Taeyong meninggalkan kamar Mark dan Haechan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Haechan masih diam di kamarnya. Wajahnya tidak cemberut seperti sebelumnya. Haechan berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini. Sebelumnya Haechan telah mengajak Mark untuk main _playstasion_ , tapi di tolak Mark. Malah Mark lebih memilih menonton film bersama _hyung foreign swagger_ nya. Mengingatnya membuat Haechan kembali kesal.

Haechan mengambil laptopnya yang berada di meja belajarnya. Meletakkannya di atas kasurnya. Haechan duduk di kasurnya dan membuka laptopnya. Sepertinya _searching_ tentang dirinya atau NCT bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Haechan mengetikkan namanya di _search engine_ 'Haechan NCT' dan keluarlah berbagai hal tentang dirinya. Dari biodata, fakta, foto, video, hingga berita terbaru tentang dirinya tertera dengan jelas di layar laptopnya.

Selama beberapa menit Haechan membaca berita tentang dirinya hingga Haechan merasa bosan. Haechan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di _search engine_. Kali ini tidak hanya tentang dirinya yang ingin Haechan tau di dunia sosial media. Dia ingin tau bagaimana dirinya dan juga kekasihnya di mata masyarakat, khususnya _fans_ mereka.

Setelah mengetikkan kata 'Markhyuck/Markchan' muncullah berbagai hal tentang Haechan dan kekasihnya Mark. Seperti foto dan video momen Mark dan Haechan yang membuat Haechan mengembangkan senyumnya melihat hal tersebut.

Mata Haechan berhenti pada salah satu situs web _fanfiction_ yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Dia pernah dengar dari siswi di kelasnya bahwa situs web ini merupakan situs untuk para penggemar mengeluarkan imajinasi tentang artis kesukaan mereka dalam bentuk cerita fiksi. Haechan membuka salah satu _fanfic_ tentang dirinya dengan Mark. Haechan terkikik geli membaca _fanfic_ nya itu. Tidak Haechan sangka jika penggemar mereka memiliki imajinasi yang luar biasa.

Setelah selesai membaca satu _fanfic_ tadi Haechan kembali membuka _fanfic_ tentang dirinya dan juga Mark. Namun penglihatan Haechan kini tertuju pada salah satu _fanfic_ yang bikin dia penasaran. Tidak seperti _fanfic_ sebelumnya yang tentang dirinya dengan Mark. _Fanfic_ ini tentang kekasihnya Mark dengan salah satu member NCT Dream, Na Jaemin.

Haechan membuka _fanfic_ tersebut dan membacanya. Awalnya reaksi Haechan sama seperti sebelumnya dia membaca _fanfic_ dirinya dengan Mark. Namun saat di pertengahan cerita reaksi Haechan berubah. Raut wajah yang sebelumnya bahagia kini berubah menjadi sendu. Perasaannya berubah menjadi kacau.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan begini. Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi" Haechan memukul kepalanya pelan karena telah terbawa perasaan dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Mark dan juga Jaemin.

Apa yang telah dia pikirkan ?. Mark tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dan Jaemin juga tidak mungkin berniat untuk mengambil Mark darinya. Terlebih lagi Jaemin sudah memilki Jeno yang tidak kalah sempurnanya dari Mark.

Haechan mungkin terlihat ceria jika berada di depan kamera dan juga di depan member NCT. Namun Haechan sebenarnya orang cukup mudah terbawa perasaan dan Haechan mengaku jika dirinya termasuk orang yang pencemburan. Jadi jika Mark dekat dengan salah satu member Haechan akan merasa kesal. Namun Haechan tahu bahwa dirinya tidak boleh bersikap egois dan Haechan pun menutupi kekesalannya itu dengan sebuah senyum ceria yang bisa dikatakan adalah sebuah senyum palsu.

Haechan kembali dibuat kacau dan sedih ketika membaca bahwa dirinya adalah orang ketiga atau PHO dalam hubungan Mark dan Jaemin dalam cerita fiksi yang tengah dia baca. Meski cuma cerita fiksi, Haechan tetap merasa sedih karena ternyata fans mereka menganggap jika dirinya adalah penghalang hubungan Mark dan Jaemin. Bahkan Haechan sering mendengar dari siswi di kelasnya bahwa Mark lebih serasi dengan Jaemin dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Mengingatnya membuat perasaan Haechan semakin kacau. Haechan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tengkurap di kasurnya. Menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Inilah yang Haechan benci dari dirinya sendiri adalah dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosionalnya dengan baik. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri menangis hanya karena sebuah cerita fiksi adalah tindakan bodoh yang Haechan lakukan.

 **...**

Mark membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Haechan setelah selesai menonton film bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun di kamar mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak menonton bersama dan Mark tidak ingin meninggalkan kesempatan itu. Sebenarnya Mark tidak enak dengan Haechan karena telah menolak ajakannya bermain _game_. Namun Mark juga tidak bisa menolak menghabiskan waktu bersama _hyung foreign swagger_ nya. Karena kesibukannya selama ini telah menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama mereka. Dan Mark akan meminta maaf kepada Haechan karena telah menolak ajakannya. Lagi pula sekarang dia telah sekamar dengan kekasihnya itu, jadi dirinya bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kekasihnya.

Mark menatap Haechan yang tidur di kasurnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan laptop yang menyala di depan Haechan. Anak itu pasti tertidur dan lupa mematikan laptopnya. Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Haechan. Membenarkan posisi tidur Haechan dan memberikannya selimut serta mematikan laptopnya. Namun saat Mark ingin mematikan laptop milik Haecahn, Mark melihat dan membaca tulisan yang ada di layar monitor laptop milik Haechan.

Mark membaca tulisan yang berupa cerita fiksi itu sampai habis. Setelah selesai membacanya Mark mematikan laptop tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja belajar Haechan. Mark duduk disamping tempat tidur Haechan. Memandang wajah manis Haechan yang tertidur dengan damainya. Namun Mark tidak tersenyum seperti biasa dia memandangi wajah tertidur Haechan.

Mark menyentuh pipi Haechan dengan lembut. Mengusap pipi milik Haechan, membersihkan jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya. Mark benci melihat Haechan mengeluarkan air matanya, terlebih lagi jika Haechan menangis karena dirinya. Itu membuat Mark merasa ditusuk dengan ribuan pedang.

"Haechan-ah aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak suka dirimu membunyikan perasaanmu sendiri. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengetahui apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka Haechan-ah"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Haechan. Tangannya masih berada di pipi Haechan dan tidak peduli jika Haechan terbangun akibat tindakannya. Haechan membuka matanya merasakan kecupan di keningnya dan juga pipinya yang disentuh oleh seseorang. Wajah rupawan milik Mark yang pertama kali Haechan lihat saat membuka mata. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Haechan merasakan detak jantung keduanya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"Apa aku telah mengganggu tidurmu ?" Haechan bahagia Mark begitu perhatian kepadanya. Meski dirinya jahil kepada Mark dan sering mengejeknya. Mark tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Malahan Mark yang sering minta maaf kepadanya. Itu membuat Haechan semakin menyayangi Mark dan tidak ingin melepaskan Mark untuk alasan apapun.

"Tidak kok Mark _hyung_. Aku tidak merasa terganggu jika itu dirimu"

Meski Haechan itu menyebalkan, Mark tetap suka dan sayang sama Haechan. Menurut Mark lebih baik orang banyak bicara dibandingkan orang pendiam yang mengatainya di belakang. Lebih baik orang yang barbar dibanding orang yang jaim di depan banyak orang. Dan karena Haechan itu orangnya barbar dan tidak jaim dengan orang lain itulah yang membuat Mark suka kepadanya.

Haechan juga tidak selalu menyebalkan jika berada bersama Mark. Anak itu juga bisa bersikap manis dan manja kepada Mark. Apalagi jika mereka hanya berdua saja seperti sekarang ini. Haechan akan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Mark dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Mark balas tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Haechan beberapa kali. Mark gemas dengan tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

" _Hyung~~_ tidur di sampingku ya!" Haechan dengan manisnya meminta Mark tidur di tempat tidurnya. Membuat Mark tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya ini. Tapi Mark juga tidak akan mau menolak permintaan kekasihnya kali ini.

Mark melepaskan tangan Haechan yang masih melingkar manis di lehernya. Berbaring di tempat tidur Haechan dengan menatap wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Sampai kapan pun Mark tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajah manis kekasihnya.

Haechan tersenyum senang karena Mark mau menuruti permintaannya kali ini. Haechan dengan wajah berseri memeluk Mark yang balik membalas pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam.

"Maaf ya tadi _hyung_ telah membuatmu kesal" Mark tidak lupa kok untuk meminta maaf kepada Haechan atas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Mark _hyung_ , aku juga salah karena selama ini terlalu bersifat kekanak-kanakan dengamnu. Aku sering menjahilimu dan mengataimu aneh-aneh. Namun _hyung_ tidak pernah marah karena itu" Haechan tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ini ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada Mark.

"Aku sebenarnya takut jika _hyung_ suatu saat nanti akan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Atau yang lebih buruk Mark _hyung_ akan benci kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya secara langsung seperti ini, namun aku tidak suka jika apa yang aku pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan ..."

Mark tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya Haechan mau mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada dirinya. Mark tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena tau jika masih ada yang ingin Haechan sampaikan kepadanya.

"Aku juga tidak suka melihat Mark _hyung_ bersama dengan para member. Terlebih lagi dengan Johnny _hyung,_ Taeyong _hyung,_ dan Jaehyun _hyung_ "

Haechan dengan perasaan mengebu-ngebu mengungkapkan semua yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Membuat Mark gemas mendengarnya. Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sengaja saat dia berbicara membuat Mark mengecup bibir Haechan karena tidak tahan dengan segala keimutan yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ ~~" Haechan dengan kesal mendorong wajah Mark yang terus mengecupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Baik-baik _hyung_ tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi sama yang lain"

"Tapi nanti mereka marah _hyung_ , apalagi jika dengan para _hyung_ line. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin _hyung_ dimarahi gara-gara aku"

Mark sangat ingin membungkam bibir Haechan sekarang juga. Tadi memintanya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan para member, tapi sekarang malah takut dirinya di marahi jika menjauhi member NCT. Sebenarnya apa sih keinginan Haechan ?.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, akan aku usahakan jika para member tidak marah kepadaku ataupun dirimu"

Senyum manis Haechan kembali terpatri dengan indahnya. Mark selalu mengerti apa yang Haechan inginkan.

" _Hyung_ "

"Hmm"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Jika _hyung_ melakukannya akan aku pastikan kehidupan _hyung_ tidak bahagia"

Mark terkekeh geli mendengar ancaman dari Haechan. Mana mungkin dirinya akan meninggalkan Haechan. Bagi Mark Haechan adalah segalanya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Haechan dalam hatinya.

 **END**

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku yang sungguh aku tidak tahu apakah ini fanfic bagus atau enggak. Aku harap ada yang suka dengan fanfic ini dan mau berkenan meninggalkan reviewnya.


End file.
